Kagome
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: Kagome has died... how does Inuyasha handle it? i suck at summaries please R and R. (ONE SHOT)


Me: Wow… my first One shot….

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and Rea doesn't either so **Stick out tongue** BLEEEEE!

Myoga was worried, Inu-Yasha had never been this upset since he first met Naraku or Kouga… it was hard to tell which one. Myoga looked at Inu-Yasha and was shocked to see instead of his normal Stone like face, but the fact he seemed near tears.

"Master Inu-Yasha? Are You All right?" Myoga asked tugging at one of Inu-Yasha's side strands of Hair.

"I'm Fine…" The Hanyou whispered as her surveyed the area with a look of deep sorrow.

This made Myoga even more worried. He did know what was ticking behind his usual Gruff Stature.

"Your not fine Master Inu-Yasha! Your Thinking about **_HER _**aren't you?" the Flea demon asked.

Inu-Yasha made a half-hearted attempt to knock Myoga off his shoulder but missed. The Hanyou sighed he really didn't want to think about such depressing things… Especially Kagome…

Master Inu-Yasha, Please stop moping, doing so won't bring **_HER _**back." The flea said dodging another half-hearted attempt from Inu-Yasha.

The Hanyou sighed again. "Kagome's gone…. Naraku killed her…. You know how I felt about her…." He whispered to seemingly none in particular, as he gently plucked Myoga off his shoulder setting the flea demon in his palm. The Flea finding himself staring right into Inu-Yasha's Amber Eyes. Walked across the Hanyou's palm and hugged his clawed thumb. "I didn't mean to remind you Master Inu-Yasha… I'm so sorry…" Myoga whispered.

"HEY INU-YASHA!" a voice familiar to Inu-Yasha yelled, the voice belonged to Kouga, half enemy and half friend to Inu-Yasha.

"Hey Kouga…." Inu-Yasha said watching Kouga walk across the clearing from his perch in a particular tree above the well where he had first met Kagome. Kouga climbed the tree with a little difficulty and sat next to Inu-Yasha.

"Yash, Miroku said you were here… he also told me about what happened to Kagome… I'm really sorry," Kouga said to his friend risking a glance. " I know how much she meant to you…."

Inu-Yasha glared fiercely at the wolf demon. There was no way Kouga could EVER figure out just how much Kagome had meant to him…. NEVER….

"Wait! Yash! S-S-Shit! I-I-I-I didn't mean it like that!" Kouga stuttered trying to undo what he implied. Kouga noticed that the Hanyou's glare turned slowly to a pout, and Inu-Yasha turned so Kouga couldn't see his tears. "Holy Crap…. God what did Naraku do to you Yash?" Kouga whispered and embraced the saddened Hanyou. Myoga now silent jumped to Kouga's shoulder to avoid getting squished by Kouga's "Trying-to-be-helpful" hug.

Inu-Yasha clung to Kouga like a person with out hope as the memories of what happened at Naraku's palace played in his mind like a movie with out sound.

Inu-Yasha's Memory

Naraku had kidnapped Kagome to get to the final Jewel Shards. I had them of course, and Naraku knew it. That's the reason he decided to kidnap her in the first place. The others and me went through an entire army of demons to find her cell guarded by none other than Naraku himself. If I wasn't already peeved then I don't know what I was when I challenged Naraku to Fight. Miroku and Songo got her freed just as Naraku Knocked Tessaiga out of my hand and was about to finish me off. Songo and Miroku both tried and Failed to keep her back, when she was lose she placed herself in front of me. Naraku's sword stabbed through her like a Knife through butter, she then fell to the ground with out a sound. Now I was really super fuckin' pissed and thanks to Kagome's little stunt I was able to finish him off. When I had done so I quickly dropped Tessaiga and hurried to her side. She looked at me and tried to Smile, "I…Love…You… Inu-Yasha…" was the last thing she said to me… she died right after she said it. We were all too shocked to do much we took her to the well and buried her under the tree that had imprisoned me for fifty years, the ache of my heart made me wish I was still in that damn cursed tree. Everyone silently left me alone, and as I stood there the ache that stedily grew in my heart registered in my mind that she was really dead, I fell to the ground tears streaming down my face.

End Of Memory

Kouga watched helplessly as the tears poured over the Hanyou in his arm's face.

Inu-Yasha managed to speak. "Stupid…Stupid Kagome…. Why'd you do it, Kagome? Why?" he whispered glancing down under the tree to the flowers he had woven into a garland and placed at the head of the grave.

"She cared Inu-Yasha… She cared a lot about you…" Kouga said his voice cracked with sorrow as he to shared the pain of his friend.

"When you are with me, I'm Free. I'm careless cause I believe above all others we'll fly. This Brings Tears to my eyes, My Sacrifice." -My Sacrifice, Nickel back.

Reader: This one shot fic was done when I was listening to Nickel Back's "My Sacrifice" and I don't hate Kagome this is just a "What would it be like if Kagome Died, How would Kouga and Inu-Yasha act?" type thing…. So don't point your wrath at me… point it at Kikyou plot bunny…. She made me do it….


End file.
